


Insolence

by CodenameLadyLuck



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, Askbox Fic, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Dominance, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLadyLuck/pseuds/CodenameLadyLuck
Summary: Maxson doesn't take being disobeyed lightly, especially when it involves his coat





	Insolence

**Author's Note:**

> An ask I received on tumblr a while ago and thought I'd share.

You could hear the footsteps clanking on the metal above you as you waited patiently in the Recreation Area. Elder Maxson had been informed of how you’d gone against his wishes and built the Teleporter with the aid of the Minutemen rather than the Brotherhood. Biting your thumb anxiously, you wrap his coat tighter around your shivering, naked torso and brace yourself for the fast approaching confrontation. Getting the coat was the hardest part, he rarely parted with it. It was an amazing piece of armor as well as his favourite garment. Thankfully you knew from many nights of experience that he was a heavy sleeper and wouldn’t realise until he stirred that it wasn’t on the chair in front of him. The risk was worth it, you knew it would make him mad but given the right circumstances you could get him to channel that anger into what he loved to do most.

The steps come to a halt no more than a few feet behind you. You can feel his piercing gaze burning into the back of your skull. Releasing your grip on his treasured coat, you turn to face him, baring everything as the much-too-big jacket slumps off your shoulders. Maxson’s face is unreadable but his intense blue eyes can’t help but project his anger into you. You flash him a brazen grin before slowly strolling over to one of the multiple bottles of alcohol and pouring a glass of whiskey. You could have sworn you heard him growl just then.

“Are you trying to make your punishment worse, Knight?” It was half playful. That was a positive sign. You could tell that he was turned on, the effect you had on him was undeniable, if anyone else had pulled what you had then they’d already be exiled or worse. You take a deep breath and prepare yourself. He was both equally terrifying and alluring when he was this angry, you knew if you pushed him that little bit further then you’d get what you wanted. You swish the glass carelessly and drops of alcohol make contact with the fabric and your flesh. You can almost see his blood pressure rise as you laugh haughtily at his expression. Any minute now…

“Don’t even think about it.” That’s it, a threat. You take a deep breath and while backing yourself closer to the massive crate behind you. Slowly, you raise the glass to your shoulder…now or never. The smell of alcohol fills the room as it absorbs into the soft interior of the jacket and drips down your thumping chest.

It was the final, insolent straw. His rough hand is around your throat, loose enough that you aren’t in any serious pain, but tight enough that it pins you against the splintered box so you can’t move. Just enough pressure to restrict your breathing, the only noise you can make is a pathetic, strangled mewl. You know you have to be quiet, you can hear the murmur of talking and footsteps far in the distance, it made the thrill that much more intense. Straining your mouth into a smile, you thrust your hips into the air and open your legs. The sweet, translucent fluid had been dripping out of you since you first heard him approach and it was now running down your legs as the heat in your abdomen was starting to build. He lets out a low, frustrated sigh at the arrogant yet pitiful sight in front of him and you know you’ve won. He was going to give you exactly what you wanted and it was fucking perfect when he was this wound up.

He unbuckles his belt with his free hand and pulls out his magnificent cock, not breaking eye contact the entire time. The tingling ache pulsating through you causes your hips to edge closer to him like a magnet. The smile he flashed was cruel. Using the tip of his length he teased it up and down your entrance, slightly dipping inside before pulling away. Even the pressure he’s applying to your throat isn’t enough to stifle the cry you emit. The sudden influx of air almost causes you to choke when he releases you. He uses the opportunity to forcefully cover your mouth while you claw at his hand frantically to make sure you can still breathe through your nostrils. Maxson loves the fact that you slipped up and panicked, it meant that you felt vulnerable and that made the sadistic predator inside him show its face. The sudden searing pain caused your whole body to tense for a moment as his teeth sank into your tender nipple, in the same instant he used the base of his palm to push into your pubic bone, massaging gently for the pressure to provide both a tease and relief to your aching clit. The two opposite realms of pain and pleasure melding together are where your sense of reality falters. As you writhe and buck beneath him, you tell yourself how fucking thankful you are that his firm clasp across your mouth is turning your deafening screams into muffled groans. You know damn well he would keep going if the entire Brotherhood came down to watch, but you could never live it down.

Like an animal he gets tired of the hunt and he just wants to finish you off for his own satisfaction. He uncovers your mouth only to grip you by your hair with the same hand, yanking you towards him and aggressively spinning you around. A sharp yelp echoed through the open decks from the shock and pain. He punishes you by flinging you forward, making you bite back another scream as you hit your leg on the corner of the crate you were now pathetically bent over. It’s feels like an eternity as he carefully folds his coat over your back to reveal your bare behind. He strikes your cheeks with such a force you can feel actually feel the blood rush to them, leaving a lingering sting. You’re good though, you were already biting down on your lip, hard. The familiar, metallic taste fills your mouth as you break the skin, you knew how to not make a sound. Using his boot he knocks both of your feet on the inside, a silent instruction to spread your legs further apart so he can finally end the game.

It never ceases to amaze you just how unforgiving he can be. When he finally breaks into you it’s raw and fierce. You can feel your walls tear as his immense size slides in with agonising ease because of how absolutely soaking you are. Your entire body constricts as he forces himself deeper and deeper, he uses his grip on your hair to pull you back towards him violently while he mercilessly pounds your tender cunt. You start panting and moaning as you come undone. Getting louder each time… pulsating and clenching around him as he hits your sweet spot over and over with each punishing jolt of his hips. He lets go of your hair only to harshly grapple for your mouth again as he increases his pace, silencing the involuntary noise that was now reverberating throughout the open space. You bite down on his fingers as you throw yourself back into him. He lets out a carnal growl, his nails dig into the soft flesh of your ass cheek before moving around to claw at your stomach, pushing himself in further. Generously, he lets his hands travel down in between your legs to rub circles on your clit with his thumb as he pumps from behind. Your neck feels like it could break when he starts pulling your head back to straighten your torso, the rhythm not faltering while he fucks you harder and faster into new depths of pleasure. Every inch of you is screaming in elation and agony as you orgasm, bucking your hips with each wave of white hot release. Maxson laughs at how limp you’ve gone, removing his hand from your swollen core to lift your leg up as high as he can force it. He ensures your mouth is fully covered before he stops holding back. You scream silently into his palm, clutching the edge of the crate as he fucks you ruthlessly, scared that you’ll be split in two if you let go. He explodes with one final, savage blow… plunging himself as deep as he can into your bruised pussy while he rides out the climax.


End file.
